The Deal
by Kittenmommy
Summary: Tegan hatches a devious plot to trick the fifth Doctor into doing something he'd never do otherwise. Takes place sometime after my fic L'amour Looks Just Like You.


"The Deal"

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: The _Doctor Who_ characters belong to the BBC. I'm not making any money from this. Reviews are my only reward, so please write some!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This takes place at some point after my fic _L'amour Looks Just Like You_.

* * *

"She is more devious than the Master," the Doctor muttered to himself as he pulled off his coat and hung it on a coat rack. "I should have seen something like this coming a mile away," he continued, sounding rather annoyed at himself. He pulled off his sweater and folded it neatly, placing it on the seat of a chair. "I don't know how I could have been so stupid," he went on, unbuttoning his shirt. "However, a deal is a deal." He removed his shirt and draped it over the back of the chair that held his sweater. As he continued to undress, he ruefully reflected on the day's events that had led up to this situation.

* * *

They had been walking arm in arm through the crowded Manhattan streets when something caught Tegan's eye.

"Oh look, Doctor!" she exclaimed, tugging his arm to steer him towards a store window. The store was called Victoria's Secret, but the Doctor decided that if the items displayed in the store's window were typical, this Victoria - whoever she was - didn't have many secrets left. "Isn't it lovely?" Tegan was asking.

"Mmm," he replied noncommittally, blushing and looking at the pavement.

"You're not even _looking_ at it!" she complained, gesturing at the long black lacy negligee on the mannequin. "Let's go inside and see what else they have!"

The Doctor's head snapped up. "Tegan, I am _not_ going in there!"

"Oh, come on, Doctor." She pulled on his arm again, but he wouldn't budge.

"No!"

She looked at him, frowning in puzzlement. "You've faced down the Master and the Cybermen, and you've played Rassilon's Game in the Death Zone on Gallifrey," she reminded him. "After all that, you can't seriously tell me that you're afraid to go in _there_!" She gestured at the store.

"I'm not afraid, I'm just…" He shrugged. "Uncomfortable."

She considered this new information for a moment.

"All right. What if I were to tell you that if you go in there with me, I'll let you pick out anything you like and I'll wear it for you tonight?" Though he wasn't looking directly at her, she saw his eyebrows go up.

"Really?" he asked, trying hard but failing to sound neutral and disinterested. "Anything?" She could tell there was a little hint of anticipation in his voice, and she smiled to herself. She leaned close.

"_Anything,"_ she confirmed in a low, sexy voice. She was certain that she had him now. And sure enough –

"All right," he finally agreed, sounding reluctant.

"Listen," she said, as though a new idea had suddenly occurred to her. "You can pick out anything for me in there, and when we get back to the TARDIS, I'll go into one of the wardrobe rooms and pick something for you. Then we'll go change, get together and… _compare notes_." She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "It'll be fun," she promised him. She watched him mull it over.

"I suppose that's fair," he agreed slowly, nodding.

"So, do we have a deal?" she asked, holding out her hand.

He sighed. "Deal," he agreed, shaking her hand. She gave him a huge smile. He should have known right then that he was in trouble.

* * *

After their visit to Victoria's Secret, they had stopped by a little sidewalk café for dinner, and then taken a leisurely stroll through Central Park. By the time they returned to the TARDIS, it was already dark outside.

"My turn to pick," Tegan reminded the Doctor as they passed through the console room and into the main corridor. She was clutching a large pink and white striped shopping bag and smiling in anticipation.

"All right," he agreed, still oblivious to what she intended for him.

She led him to one of the wardrobe rooms and pushed the door open. She immediately headed for a tall oak wardrobe standing against one wall, and her entire devious plot fell into place in his head, though why she would want him to put on the clothes hanging in that particular wardrobe was a mystery to him.

"No, Tegan," he told her firmly before she could even put her hand on the wardrobe's door handle.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" she demanded. "We made a deal, remember?"

"You knew I would never agree to – " he began.

"Of course I knew you wouldn't," she agreed readily, grinning like the cat that had swallowed the canary. "But now you've got to. We made a deal, and Time Lords don't go back on their word. You told me so yourself."

He groaned.

"You're _really_ going to make me…" He didn't finish the thought.

"Yes, I really am. I've wanted to see you in those clothes since the first time I saw them hanging in here."

"_Why?"_ he asked, flabbergasted.

"Dunno, Doctor," she replied, shrugging. "Just did."

"You're insane!"

"Probably," she agreed. She held up her shopping bag. "Now, I'm going to go change, and I suggest you do the same." She walked out without further comment.

Sighing, he began to undress, reflecting that he was at least lucky that Turlough was out hitting the Manhattan clubs and wouldn't be around to witness _this_.

* * *

Back in her room, Tegan quickly changed into her new negligee and pulled a heavy white terrycloth bathrobe on over it. She decided that it would probably take a while for the Doctor to get himself into the clothes she'd picked for him, so she sat down to wait, congratulating herself on the brilliance of her little plot. After about twenty minutes had gone by, there was a knock on her door. Smiling to herself, she went to answer it.

"Hell's teeth!" she exclaimed when she saw him, looking him up and down.

"_You_ wanted to see me in this," he reminded her acidly, spreading his arms wide. "How do I look?"

She shook her head, grinning. "Amazing!"

"Now, I do believe it's your turn," he told her.

"A deal's a deal," she agreed, untying her robe and letting it slip off her shoulders and fall to the floor.

* * *

Compared to the other cities on the other worlds Turlough had seen, Manhattan's club scene was boring and pedestrian. Deciding to call it a night, he headed back to the TARDIS.

"I keep forgetting what a boring planet this is," he muttered to himself as he passed through the console room. "These humans are so provincial." He entered the main TARDIS corridor.

"A deal's a deal," he heard Tegan say as he entered the corridor that held his and Tegan's rooms.

He froze in shock at what he saw next.

Tegan and the Doctor were standing in the corridor right outside of Tegan's rooms. Tegan wore a long green negligee with a sheer lacy bodice and slits up the sides of both legs, and there was a white garment pooled on the floor behind her.

The Doctor was dressed in full Time Lord regalia, his long shimmering robes done in the orange and scarlet of the Prydonian chapter, his large winged headdress emblazoned with the seal of that same order. He and Tegan were so absorbed in studying one another that they both jumped in surprise at the sound of Turlough loudly clearing his throat.

"Excuse me," he mumbled, pushing his way between them. The mortified couple could hear him muttering under his breath as he swiftly walked up the corridor toward his rooms, repeating the same phrase over and over again like a litany: "I _don't_ want to know, I _don't_ want to know, I _don't_ want to know!"

FINIS.


End file.
